Shining Sun
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: OC SI. Naomi Isis never thought she would die today, never fathomed the thought she would die at the hands of her worst fear. Death was something she feared but when she get's reborn into her favorite anime she thinks it's awesome to live through it all. But the one thing she didn't count on was being Reborn's daughter. OC X ?
1. Dying By My Fear

**Alex: I really hope you all love this new KHR story I have planned I have a lot planned and my friend is helping me with this so a thank you to her. And the one who inspired me to write this was LadyKarma18, once again thank you.**

**On with the chapter!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Dying By My Fear**

_I've never given much thought about how I would die - who has? We can be here one second and gone the next. Generally, everyone continues on with their lives and never once considers the unknown territory that is death. I get it, it's a scary subject. No one wants to die. They want to experience their lives to the fullest - by furthering their education or falling in and out of love, by creating a family and a whole new generation, by seeing what the world has to offer. They want to spend time with their families and friends and just laugh._

_They want to laugh until they can no longer breathe, laugh until all their troubles fade, only welcoming happiness and bliss into their lives. So, you see it's very understandable why people wouldn't think of death. It's scary when you think about it because as the days and years go by you could wake up one morning with the unconscious knowledge that today you will die, not knowing of your passing until it happens. Not many people take that into account. Not many people wake up to the thought: "Will today be the day I die?_

_It's understandable people just want to enjoy their lives and to me that's a wonderful thing._

_But why did this happen?_

**XxxXxx**

A warm breeze swept through my surroundings, making my short brown hair ruffle slightly in the wind. My hazel eyes traced over the new setting with a small smile on my face. In front of me a big blue ocean crept up upon the golden sand which looked positively cool compared to the burning sensation the car park tarmac was exacting through my shoes on my poor feet. All around the sounds of people splashing and shouting mingled with the sounds of waves and seagulls.

"We're finally here! About damn time!" My best friend Zoey literally jumped for joy at the new change of scenery. I laughed at her reaction and she whirled around to face me, the motion causing her blonde hair to fly behind her head.

"Come on, Naomi - you'll admit you're happy to be off the bus, right?" she asked, putting her hands on her waist. I rolled my eyes at my friend, but I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. I swear she makes it seem like I loved the immature comments and dead legs gained from buses.

"Of course I'm glad to be off it. My butt was starting to go numb," I replied which caused Zoey to start laughing.

Zoey has been my friend since kindergarten and she has always been a sport freak, although despite her athletic body most people think she's a girly girl. That would be due to her brilliant blonde hair which shone so brightly in the sun I always pretended to lose my eyesight around it. Not only did she have a perfect body and hair but she also had beautifully stunning deep oceanic blue eyes as well as perfect skin. I mean seriously, she never got zits. It was completely unfair, zits always love to sneak up on me. Whenever I have a special occasion coming up (e.g going to an anime convention), a zit always appears.

Not that I minded on occasion but it was rather annoying when I'm cosplaying at said anime convention. Zoey soon stopped her laughing and looked up at me with a grin and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" she shouted as she proceeded to drag me towards the beach, however a whistle stopped our descent. Freezing in our tracks, we looked up to see Mrs. Andrews' green glaring hawk eyes trying to reduce us to ashes on the spot. The rest of our class was standing behind her in single file, the heat making the kids agitated and restless, impatient to get to the water. Then again we were in Florida so it's always warm and sunny. Well, maybe not always sunny and warm, but it never got freezing cold like it did in Michigan.

"Miss Collins and Miss Isis! Please get back in line before I decide to miss out your names on the roll! I have to take attendance before I let you all roam free," she said in her loud obnoxious PE voice, her glare still in place. Perhaps if she focused her horrible hawk eyes on actual trouble makers she'd notice poor Adam at the back of the line cowering as he was pushed around by bored bullies. Shocker, I thought with a sarcastic eye roll as Zoey and I sauntered back into line. Honestly this was all stupid. She took attendance on the bus and unless someone had thrown themselves off during the trip (which they didn't), we were all still present. I mean, I think no one had thrown themselves off the bus. Pretty sure I would have noticed if they did.

Yet Mrs. Andrews still insisted on taking attendance every five seconds despite this obvious logic and it was getting really annoying.

Zoey and I pushed our way into somewhere near the front of the line to save time, and once we were in place she began calling out name after name. Five minutes later we were all accounted for and she let us go free.

"STAMPEDE! RUN SIMBA RUN!" Zoey screamed.

"What are you talking about, Zo-?" I never finished my sentence as she grabbed my hand and yanked me aside. All of our classmates barreled past the place where we once stood. Oh. So that's what she meant by stampede. Wow, the heat really was agitating them.

Adam sadly got run over by the bullies who were torturing him earlier, slowly pulling himself to his feet and walking off to some uninhabited area of beach.

"Thanks for the saving." I said looking over at my friend. Zoey grinned, giving me the thumbs up.

"No worries, I'll always be there to help you," she smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"

I cocked my head to the side as I considered my options. Knowing Zoey, she'd want to go swimming more than anything. Her sport side was softly calling her name as it slowly took over her mind, I could tell by the gleam in her eyes. Taking this into account, I came to a conclusion.

"You go ahead and go swimming, I want to walk around." I told her, my hazel eyes meeting blue as Zoey gave me an unsure look. Sighing, I rolled my eyes. She doesn't need to feel bad.

"Go ahead. I know you want to, so get going!" I exclaimed giving her a light shove towards the water. Zoey laughed and ran forward a bit before she turned around and did a pre-running pose.

"See you later, Acrobaleno!" she called before running off towards the water. Zoey stripped off her tank top, revealing her white bikini. The process earned a few whistles and cat calls which Zoey acknowledged with the finger.

I laughed as I watched her dive in the big blue ocean she so loved, my laughing growing louder as I remembered what she called me. Not surprising, considering I'm wearing an Arcobaleno pacifier around my neck. Which one, you wonder?

Reborn's of course!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn was our favorite anime out of everything we have seen, which was a lot. If you haven't seen the anime yet, I very much recommend it, I thought to no one in particular as I kicked off my sandals and began walking in the warm sand. The warm breeze once again returned to give my brunette hair a comforting ruffle as I began my walk down the beach and towards a wooden pier.

I guess you're wondering why our whole class was in Florida and not in Michigan where we rightfully belong?

Well, that's easy. We're on a class trip. Our school does one class trip per grade per year. What we do every year varies, so I can't really tell you what the school does every year. However, I can tell you what each grade gets to do this year.

Freshman - that's Zoey and I - get to go to Florida for three days. Our class gets to go to the beach as well as Disney world, the latter being the trip for tomorrow - Zoey and I have our cosplays at the ready. I mean, who wouldn't take the chance to cosplay at Disney? You could do so much Kingdom Hearts stuff. Any who, moving on...

Sophomores go to Michigan Adventures for the whole day, kind of a crappy outcome considering where the freshman are and all.

Junior's got to go to Canada and go skiing and enjoy everything about it.

Seniors go to Italy for a whole entire week, which seems oh, so unfair! Then again, they are seniors and they do rule the school, so who am I to complain? I should just enjoy the fact that I got to go on this trip. Although I'm still jealous of my senior friend Mari who's going on the trip to Italy. That's the one place I plan to visit when I'm done with high school.

Mari of course promised she would get me something while she was there. I remember she joked around and said she'll get me a fedora resembling Reborn's and even sew a tiny stuffed chameleon on it. Knowing Mari, she'd actually do it, but I was excited to see what she got me nonetheless, even though I have a sneaking suspicion on what it is.

Alright, I admit there is a reason why I want to go to Italy. Because of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I mean, wouldn't it be interesting to walk the streets of Italy and let your imagination take control of what you could see? You could imagine what the KHR characters would be doing while you take a tour of Venice, imagine how they'd interact with the people in your class. Of course it would be better if they were actually there rather than imagined, but either way it would still be fun.

Zoey and I are currently planning on what will do when we get there even though that planning is regularly interrupted by her constant teasings of me about my favorite KHR characters.

I felt my face heat up at the thoughts of my favorite characters - shaking my head, I barely managed to discard those thoughts, only succeeding when I got distracted by a game of volleyball. I smiled. No doubt Zoey will crash the game sooner or later and she will destroy them all!

Taking a deep breath, I came to the pier which was surprisingly lacking people. They must all be swimming, I thought as I carefully walked across the weather worn grey wooden boards. A splinter was something I really didn't need.

Glancing to the side I caught a flash of a white bikini making waves in the distance, causing a small smirk to creep across my face. Zoey was once again trying to kill people with her waves. Well, as long as it doesn't concern me I'm fine. Not that she would try and do something like that to me. Other people on the other hand are a completely different matter. Ah well, if people got barreled over by her waves it's their fault for being in the way, I thought as I continued walking.

I took a few more steps and the smirk fell from my thoughts. Truth be told I wouldn't have been able to come on this trip if Zoey's parents didn't chip in. I told them they didn't have to, but they just smiled and said I should go, "Take a break from home." Break... from home? There is no such thing as a break in my household, I thought.

I'll admit it my family isn't exactly what you call poor and nor are we rich, but that doesn't mean we're not scraping by. At home I'm the one who does the laundry, cleans the bathroom, cleans the rooms and every so often does the grocery shopping. It's a little complicated, but then again my life usually is, I thought glumly as I stared at the cerulean water from my viewpoint halfway across the pier.

Water.

My nemesis. This fear came about because I never took the time when I was little to learn how to swim. Because of that, an irrational fear of drowning was safely nestled into my consciousness. I tend to steer clear of it, but if I'm on solid ground while the water's around me, I'm okay. I don't panic. So it's alright if I'm on a pier, I reasoned. Especially a pier with a fence. A chicken wire fence surrounded the edges, probably to keep small children from falling off. Finally reaching the end of it I closed my eyes, another breeze sweeping through the air. It's so nice and peaceful, I thought as I took a deep breath and slowly released it. That moment of peace was soon shattered like glass.

"Hey, Naomi. What are you doing here all alone?" An all too familiar voice rang out over the constant drum of waves, instantly bursting my internal meditation bubble. I accidentally let out a gasp at the unexpected voice. I hadn't heard her approach me at all. Slowly I turned around to face Chloë, her two minions Harmony and Stacy standing behind her. How the heck did they manage to sneak up on me?

Chloë is what you would call a stuck-up snob. She thought just because she was the most popular girl in school she could wrap anyone around her little finger. In my opinion she was a preppy bitch in the spotlight and a slut on the sidelines, but to each his own I guess.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my eyes narrowing into a glare, my hand unconsciously wrapping itself around my necklace. Chloë laughed, her little braindead minions joining in. Seriously, they did whatever she did - it was like they couldn't think for themselves.

"What's wrong, is the baby scared?" Chloë cooed with a smirk on her face

"Baby need her pacifier?" Stacy guffawed, Harmony joining in with a cackle. I rolled my eyes. Like I've never heard that one before. These morons didn't seem to understand that this necklace represented my favour for one of the most kickass characters on earth, not that I still clung to my baby habits like they assumed. I'd love to see Reborn try out some of his insane training methods on them and then see if they still called me a baby.

"I'm not a baby! So shut it," I hissed. This earned a gasp from Harmony and Stacy; the two were so used to Chloë always getting her way that anything out of the ordinary caused their tiny little brains to short-circuit and default to gasps of shock and death stares of hate. Although both their glares put together couldn't nearly compare to the one I was currently getting from Chloë; her chocolate brown eyes narrowed into a glare fit for a snake, locking onto its prey and rising up for the attack.

"What did you just say?" she demanded, her voice so cold it made my ears warm. My face flushed in embarrassment. I may be the first person who has ever told Chloë to shut up. Woohoo, ten points. Bad news is I pissed her off. Just great, I thought as I stood firmly in front of her.

"I told you to shut up. So, leave me alone." My voice was slow and steady in stark contrast to my speeding heartbeat. My palms turned sweaty as Chloë sauntered towards me, a steely cold look to match her voice taking over her face.

"Back it up, Naomi," Chloë ordered.

She simultaneously gave me a right good shove. Stumbling backwards, I tried to reclaim my footing but in doing so I only wobbled even more, tripping into the fence that wrapped around the pier. It's okay, the fence will catch me, I reasoned, not bothering too much to try and slow my fall.

A cracking sound assaulted my ears as the wooden fence posts gave away under my weight, causing gravity to suddenly begin pulling me down, the wind whistling in my ears as I fell.

I fell down and down until I crashed into the water below me, the wire fence encasing my body as the water slapped my back in a painful greeting, knocking the air from my lungs. I caught a last glimpse of a clear blue sky before water clouded my vision. Shock finally wore off as I realised what had happened; Chloë had pushed me, the fence wasn't safe, THE FENCE WASN'T SAFE, it was encasing me, surrounding me, entangling me, dragging me down, down down through the one thing I feared most. I had no oxygen, I couldn't breathe, the fence wasn't safe. I knew how to swim now. I wasn't like my irrational fear told me, I could swim. I had learned. I knew I could, but I could barely move my arms or legs as my increased movements only succeeded in encasing me further in the crude chicken wire, the water-logged fenceposts my anchor in the water.

I wasn't like Zoey who could go at least a minute of holding her breath. I was just Naomi the girl who was deathly afraid of water. Naomi, the girl who was winded before falling into to water. Naomi, the girl with no breath to hold. Naomi, the girl who trusted the fence to catch her.

Why wasn't anyone coming to save me?

Chloë and her minions might not want to get their outfits wet, but they'd still somehow had seen me fall in, right? They'd get help, wouldn't they? Then again the pier was empty when I walked on to it, all the other people being further down the beach.

The fence wasn't safe.

The lying fence that now trapped me was the cause of all my panic. The panic caused me to continue to struggle, which would in turn lead to my bonds growing tighter; a vicious cycle that would no doubt end in my death. I could feel my lungs starved for air as I felt myself slowly descending.

The fence wasn't safe.

I couldn't help it, my burning lungs caused me to involuntarily suck in a breath of water.

IT WASN'T SAFE-

I let out a scream at the feeling of the water sliding into my lungs, but it was muffled by the surrounding liquid, my last few precious bubbles of air flying around me. I could begin to feel the pressure of the water above me as I sank ever deeper, or was that just panic? Fear had completely taken over my mind as I cursed the damn fence, body now desperately and unstoppably trying to grab a gasp of air, only succeeding in sucking more water, horrible evil water, into my lungs, causing me to begin hyperventilating. My body was now completely uncontrollable; limbs lashed out in whatever direction they could, and the chicken wire became so tight around my body it began to cut through my skin. I began to feel thick and slow and sludgy, and I could feel consciousness fading from behind my wide, panicked eyes. My lungs burned and I couldn't breathe, my body finally hung limp in the water as I stared upwards. Black dots danced across my vision as I stared at the sun's glare on the water through diamond wire shapes, the vague image of three girls standing up above reaching my eyes as my yellow pacifier necklace drifted into my vision. It lazily danced in the water, knocking against my prison, as the oblivion I knew awaited me finally took over.

You stupid fence. I trusted you.

The last thought I had was why did this happen?

**XxxXxx**

_Naomi Isis, age fourteen, Miami, Florida May 21st, 2013._

_Dead by falling into the thing she feared most, but falling would be a lie. Naomi was pushed and thus killed at the hands of Chloë Simons who did nothing but stand and watch. While Naomi, young, Naomi sank to Davy Jones locker and never got to live to see the rest of her days. Never got the chance to live to her fifteenth birthday which was tomorrow May twenty-second._

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So, was that good I'm nervous to know how it was but I shall leave that up to you? Please review**


	2. I'M A BABY?

**Alex: Now it's time for chapter two my wonderful readers. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story and once again a BIG thank you to my friend Maia who is helping me edit these chapters. Thank you once again Maia, thank you Terra Cloud!**

**Also I'M VERY SORRY! SO, VERY SORRY! I haven't updated for this in a LONG time and I have a good reason as to why I didn't update and give you the next chapter to Shining Sun. Christmas break came to an end sadly but then the weather was like "No, you'll have another week off from school!" so I had a crap ton of snow days and my body was like sleep and I got sidetracked with some new video games I had bought.**

**When school did start up the next week that was the week of my Mid-term exams so I was studying and somewhat stressing about them. When my tests ended the following weekend I had to go to the eye doctor where I found out I'm near-sighted in both my eyes and thus need glasses.**

**So, yeah I was very busy and side tracked with other stuff but I am very sorry I haven't updated in forever I hope you all can forgive me!*bows***

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: I'm A BABY!?**

I floated through the darkness as I tried to comprehend my thoughts and surroundings, I was in the dark that much I could tell but everything felt weird like I was lazily floating down a river. And somewhere down this river I saw a light, a wonderful blissful light that made one thing go through my mind and that was hope.

However everything around me was still dark as the oblivion I fell asleep in, as dark as night itself. It was a darkness I didn't like I wanted the light and nothing but the glow that brought me hope. The luminous glow gave me security and comfort and that was something I would never feel again. I was heading towards that light though instead of moving lazily like I thought I was, the feeling of being pushed was brought into effect. Maybe in some twist of fate a dolphin was nearby and saw my predicament and saved me. My minds eye conjured up pictures of a pair of dolphins playing gleefully in the salted water they so loved, clicking in pleasure as their game of tag entertained them.

When suddenly they stopped and noticed a lifeless body wrapped up in a chicken wire fence, the duo being very smart realized this was a human sinking to the floor of the sea. And being quick they swam over and helped me by pushing me up to the surface where maybe some swimmers or surfers found me with them. So, with them finding me they all helped me to the beach to unravel the fence away from me and call an ambulance where my life would be save.

The light was ever closer as my mind pulled away from my thoughts, I anticipated it, longed for it and soon it came to surround my body. As I was surrounded by it I came to realize one thing that I didn't realize before. I COULDN'T BREATHE!

Oh, Naomi your thoughts have once again gotten you into trouble my mind screamed. Before I was so preoccupied with my surroundings and thinking up a scenario of dolphins that the thought of not being able to breath never came to mind. I never even felt the tugging around my throat like something was choking my life away, too wrapped up in my thoughts to feel or notice anything.

So, when that light washed over me everything around me sounded fuzzy like water was plugged up in my ears but the sound of frantic voices reached my ears. The voices were alarmed as I heard loud thuds of movement and yells of orders. Gentle hands cradled me as I moved my hands myself in attempts to grab my throat and rip away whatever was wrapped around my neck. Soon I realized I didn't need to rip away whatever was strangling me, whoever was holding me got rid of it and when the pressure was gone I sucked in as much oxygen as I could.

Pure wonderfully pure oxygen filled my lungs and that was all I could do was breathe. Breathe my woes away of the water and of Chloe, breathe everything away like leaves sailing through the wind.

After I deemed that death was no longer around me I slowly opened my eyes to look at my savior, and when I did open my eyes. First I squinted from the sudden lights of the room, temporally blinding me but upon blinking a couple times things came into focus. Second a sterile white room greeted me so that must mean I did survive my near death experience. Third everything was freakishly tall and huge and I'm not talking when you trip and fall and some basketball player at your school helps you up. No, I'm talking everything around me was tall and big like I was some chibi and this very much needs to be mentioned but everything looks weird.

Mind you not the good kind of weird it was the abnormal paradox weird like everything around me seemed unreal and new. Like this was the first time my eyes have ever gazed upon these objects.

Then again I WAS sinking to the bottom of the ocean so I could be delirious and all of this was just part of my imagination.

So, with out further ado I casted my gaze upwards to the person who was holding me and literally did a double take. A man with sandy brown hair and blue-green eyes was holding me. He was decked out in a doctors outfit complete with a surgical mask that was pulled down to reveal a happy gentle smile directed at me.

Smooth Naomi real smooth. Of, course he would be dressed as a doctor because he is a flipping doctor!

But that wasn't why I had to do a double take, the reason for me doing that was because like everything around me he was huge! So, freakishly tall that if Zoey was with me she would say he's as tall as one of the titans from the popular show Attack On Titan.

The doctor having held me long enough handed me over to a nearby nurse who smiled at me and that's when it clicked. I was the size of a chibi or to be more politically correct I was the size of a...baby!?

A baby!? Why was I the size of a baby? Where was I? Where was here? And I swear to God Zoey if you spiked my drink with acid before I fell in the water I will find a way to get you back!

All these muddled confused thoughts flew through my mind as I tried to regain my bearings but so far I couldn't. The nurse having taken me from the doctors grasp took me gentle over to a small table and began cleaning me off and thankfully by this point everything didn't sound fuzzy anymore. I was cooed at as my mind concentrated on my rambling thoughts and not the coos the nurse was delivering to me.

As quickly I was laid on the table to be cleaned up I was swaddled in a light pink blanket like a burrito and handed to a nearby woman I just now noticed. Ten points for you observation skills I thought as I took in the new woman.

She was young looking and my guessing was she was in her early twenties, the woman had fair beautiful short blonde hair that the color made me think of Zoey as sad as that sounds. Her eyes were what struck me the most they were a beautiful emerald green color like I was staring into the very gemstones themselves they were very pretty and those eyes held nothing but love and kindness as I was taken into the woman's embrace. Despite the fact she was in a sweaty exhausted appearance she brightened up and seemed to come alive even more as she held me.

The mysterious woman who I now knew was my mother held me close as her fingers on her left hand traced my face lightly. The pads of her fingers touching my smooth face was comforting as I simply stared up at her. This couldn't be real...but yet somehow this was real. This only ever happened in Fan Fiction stories or even sometimes video games. This never happened in real live and yet it did happen and I was the proof of it.

"So, what's her name?" the nurse who cleaned me asked while holding a clip board and pen. The nurse seemed curious as to what my name would be as she looked at my mother. My new mom cocked her head to the side in a thinking manner but even as she did that her eyes never left mine as a smile graced her features.

"Amalia. Amalia Valentine." she whispered placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Amalia huh? I like it way better then Naomi I thought as I closed my eyes the events of everything finally taking it's toll on me.

The name Amalia sounded way better then Naomi and seemed to hold much more promise then my old name did. But suddenly I think I came to realize and maybe even somewhat accept one thing.

If I was reborn as a baby then that means I in fact died.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter sorry if it's short I promise the next chapter will be longer I promise! But anyway I wanna mention a few things, the name Amalia is pronounced as A-MALL-E-A not Amelia. Second this isn't an edited chapter because my beta is currently busy so I am wondering if there is anyone out there who will beta for me when my friend can't? It would mean so much to me if you anyone would do this for me, please PM to let me know thank you.**

**Please review and I'll see you lovely folks in the next chapter until then ciao ciao:)**


	3. My Dad's Who?

**Alex: Alright my readers, it's time for chapter three and in this chapter Amalia finds out who her dad is and thus resulting in on what anime she has been reborn into!**

**Before we begin I want to tell you all something. I'm working on a Final Fantasy IX story I have going and pretty much I'll be jumping back and forth form Shining Sun and Belonging. But nevertheless I will update so fear not my lovely readers more chapters will be coming your way just please be patient and work with me on this.**

**At times I will get excited and post two chapters for whatever story I am working on it all pretty much depends on where I am at and ect. But enough with my rambling please enjoy the next chapter!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: My Dad's Who?**

I only need to say one thing and one thing only and please excuse my French but being a baby sucks ass!

You can't do anything! I mean I knew that when I came to terms of me being a baby but it's so boring not being able to do things. My body doesn't like to move where I tell it to so instead I end up flailing around like a fish out of water. I'm pretty much always confined in my crib and the only time I get to come out of it is either when I need to be changed, fed, washed, or mom just wants to cuddle with me.

I didn't mind any of it but when I wasn't being carted around being taken care of I was usually:

A)Asleep.

B)Staring up at my mobile/ceiling in a bored trance.

or C)Sleeping.

Sleeping was the main thing I did and after I while I grew bored of it even though sleep is a necessity to a baby but when I said I wanted to sleep in instead of going to school. I think I bit myself in the butt with that wish.

But moving on ever since mom and I left the hospital things have been very peaceful and peace was something I haven't experienced in a long time. Back in my old life I did all the household chores and even on some occasions did the grocery shopping. And now that I was reborn and once again a baby being coddled and called the 'cutest baby on earth' it was rather relaxing despite my minor irritations. Relaxation and peace is something that I would treasure for a while until I got older.

Any who mom decided that breast feeding me was a better route than baby formula and even though it seemed gross and was rather awkward in my opinion. The milk itself was actually pretty good...Don't question me on it!

I also came to found out that mom was a single mom so naturally that left me with no father. As sad as it is I'll admit in my old life I never really had a father, I mean he was around but never for to long. So, it was sad to know that in this new life I didn't have a father around but even so that didn't stop mom from being upset about it. Cause frankly she wasn't, she seemed to understood why my father wasn't around and as long as I was with her and happy she was happy.

And needless to say if mom was happy I was happy.

Now for some people they have that special item from their childhood, that one thing they hold dear to their hearts despite how old they are. Usually it's a blanket or some stuffed animal and even at times it's a childhood song. The thing I got despite all the stuffed animals and cute decorated blankets was a lullaby.

A lullaby mom would sing me every night as she rocked me to sleep, there were no words to the song and all it really was. Was mindless humming to some people but this song comforted me and told me I was loved and never alone. Every night I never failed to fall asleep to her humming the melody as the light creaking sounds of the rocking chair also filled my ears. The last thing I would see before slipping off into dream land was mom smiling down at me as he fair hair seemed to glow in the night-light filled darkness and that smile she casted at me. Seemed to give off a very glow of it's own.

**-4 Months old-**

After a couple months of adjusting to my new settings when month four came around I was finally able to hold up my head on my own. I was so happy that my neck muscles were strong enough for me to lift and move my head about. Sadly I wasn't strong enough to sit up on my own without something or someone supporting me but I didn't mind.

This was also the month I got to meet my grandmother. Everything started off fine like usual, mom came in my room like she always did to change my diaper and my night clothes to day clothes. But for some reason today she seemed really on edge, I could tell from her posture as she picked me up.

"Buongiorno mio figlio*." mom smiled as she placed me on the changing table. Shortly after I was born I came to realize my mother Lyra was of Italian origin which I found so cool considering I loved Italy. And not because of Katekyo Hitman Reborn...well maybe a little bit.

Mom changed me into a fresh diaper which having been a baby for while wearing a diaper feels weird as hell! And it's gross to boot, now I can finally see and understand why babies cry when they need to be changed. The feeling of the excess waste from your body stuck in your diaper is not a good feeling a couple of times I've cried because of said feeling.

I cooed at her as my 'hello' and talked gibberish that put a smile on her face as she dressed me up in yellow dress with white fringe on the hem of it with small black booties to fit my chubby feet.

What's with this outfit I thought as I wrapped my hands around the lacy material and tugged at it with a pout on my face. I was never a big fan of dresses in my old life and that followed with me to this one. Mom smiled down at me as she picked me up and walked out of the room and into the brightly lit kitchen. We lived in a apartment somewhere in Venice, Italy. The place was a two bedroom, one bathroom type apartment complete with a small kitchen and living room.

It maybe small in here but to us it was cozy and it was something I liked. The cabinets in the kitchen were painted white as smooth black countertops dotted here and there with a refrigerator in the far back corner. My high chair was placed near the neon green table as mom set me in it, I know what your thinking. A neon green table what the heck!?

Mom told me the story of how she acquired it, she got it when she first moved here and her best friend Evangeline was helping her move. And at the time she didn't really have a kitchen table so as a surprise her friend ordered her one. But the shipping people got the order wrong and sent the wrong table, Evangeline was very mad about that but mom said it was okay. Because the thing about her was she didn't really have a favorite color, mom told me the reason for it was she thought she was being mean to every color in the rainbow by having a favorite color. Naturally she welcomed all colors in her home but the one color she told me that was sweet on her was yellow.

Whatever that meant.

Also before I forget I no longer have to drink mom's breast milk! I have leveled up to mushy baby food! That seriously stands for major points in my opinion though some of the baby food was gross. Like green beans those were gross when I first ate them I spit it right back out and my result to that was a gentle laugh form mom as she wiped my face and tried to feed it to me again. At that point I resisted and moved my head back and shook it in a defiant way and talked gibberish to try and get my point across. Having understood mom switched my meal to other food like peaches, which by the way was amazing!

"What do you want to eat?" mom asked holding up a couple baby food jars after she set me in my high chair. In one hand she had mushed apples and banana's and in the other was peaches, I think you guys know which one I'm going for?

Cooing loudly I waved my hand at the peaches and clapped my small hands together while releasing a laugh. Mom laughed as well as she joined in with mine.

"Of, course you'd want peaches my little peach." she cooed rubbing her cheek against mine. I cooed and leaned against her cheek as she pulled away with a smile on her face as she settled down in the chair near me and began feeding me. As she fed me a knock sounded at the door and both of us froze, mom's hand was halfway towards my mouth as the spoon was centimeters from my open mouth. I wonder who was here?

"She's early...but that's to be expected." mom whispered feeding me another spoonful of mushed peaches. After she did mom stood up and smoothed down her white shirt as she flashed me a gentle smile. "Today your meeting your grandmother Sophie." she told me as she walked to the front door.

Grandma? I'm meeting my grandma today? I didn't think I had one considering mom didn't mention anything about it and all. And one question comes to mind now that I think about it. If I had a grandma how come I didn't see her the day I was born, usually when a baby is born all the family members come swarming to see. The only person who I saw besides mom was Evangeline.

"She's in the kitchen mother. Come see her." I heard mom say from the front doorway. Footsteps echoed as mom and my grandmother entered the picture, mom seemed even more tense as she resumed her place at the chair that was by me.

Glancing up at grandma I took in her features, she seemed to be in her late thirties slowly going into her early forties as she walked over towards me. Not a single smile was on her face as she looked at me. Her light blue eyes scanned me up and down as she lightly brushed her obviously dyed hair out of the way. Grandma now stood in front of me and leaned her face closer to me so close mind you that I didn't like it. She's in my bubble I thought as I attempted to lean away but realized I couldn't.

Several seconds of silence permeated the room before grandma Sophie moved away with a 'tsk' in her voice.

"She looks too much like her father." she commented taking the nearby seat next to mom. Mom closed her eyes for a couple seconds but soon opened them.

"Yes, Amalia does favor her daddy more than I but..." mom began but was soon cut off.

"But nothing Lyra." grandma Sophie said with lethalness in her voice. I flinched a little bit, why was she being so mean to mom? And I look like my dad? I have to wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

And even if I look a lot like my dad so what!?

The rest of this visit went in silence and only small forms of conversation was allowed for the duration of said visit. Overall a large cloud of doom hung over the small apartment and it was affecting mom more than me. It wasn't until later that night I found out way, mom laid me down for bed at the usual time of 8 o'clock where she changed me and sang me my lullaby like any other night. I was aware of grandma Sophie leaning against the doorframe of my room as she watched mom rock me gentle to sleep.

I didn't pay to much heed to that but I could feel her glaring at. After I had slipped into a dreamless sleep it was not even an hour later when I awoke to light shouting.

The door to my room was cracked open revealing the light from the hallway but with the door open I was able to better hear the voices. One of them was mom whose voice was in a defensive state while the other voice was grandma whose voice was in a hostile offensive one.

"Mother please stop saying those things." mom said with what sounded like sobs in her voice but she was holding them back. An agitated growl was her response as grandma spoke up.

"I. Will. Not. Lyra you knew full well that man was going to leave you, I warned you but did you listen no!" she yelled causing me to flinch and my eyes to go wide. What's going on?

"Yes I knew he would leave but even so I loved him and he loved me." mom said sternly. Somehow I could picture mom glaring at her mother at the one who gave her life. Soon that glare I pictured was wiped off her face as a loud crack filled the air. A slap.

"He didn't love you! If he did he would have stayed and not left, and look what happened because you met him!" grandma screamed so loudly that I let out a whimper. I didn't want to cry even though I could feel myself wanting to but somehow I knew I needed to hear what was going on, if I did I could get more insight on my father.

"Lyra I always told you get married first before you have children but instead of listening to me you want off and decided to own a gun shop like your father and that's how you met that wretched man! That stupid friend of yours Evangeline didn't help either as she encouraged you to form a relationship with him!" grandma continued.

At this point mom remained silent as she let her mother's words rip into her skin bullets from a gun.

"You didn't wait till marriage or anything. You got yourself knocked up and pregnant and he is nowhere to be seen! And your left with a bastard child" she screamed releasing the last once of her anger. I wasn't a bastard child I thought tears brimming in my eyes, I wasn't I just wasn't.

Several seconds of silence went through out the house as mom finally spoke up.

"Get out." I heard her say causing some confusion for her mother.

"Pardon?" Sophie questioned.

"I said get out. You mother are no longer welcome here, you said you wanted to see your grandchild and I let you thinking things' were going to be okay but obviously they aren't. Say what you want about me but don't you dare say anything bad about him, Evangeline or Amalia!" she yelled making Sophie shut up in silence.

Several seconds went by when I heard the front door slam telling me Sophie had left. What a cruel woman I thought as I heard mom walking down the hall and into my room. I quickly shut my eyes as I pretended to be asleep as I felt mom gently and lightly pick me up and hold me close as he head rested against mine.

"Oh, Amalia your the light in my life and no one will tell me otherwise. One day you'll meet your daddy I promise you that." she whispered as a couple tears fell on my face.

Even if one day I meet him, I'll always be here with you mommy I thought slipping back into sleep despite all that went on tonight. But I never knew that those thoughts would be a lie. I wouldn't always be with mommy because fate had a different design for me.

**-7 months old-**

Three months had gone by since Grandma Sophie's visit and after that little speed bump everything was back to normal. And today was the day I finally got to see what I looked like in my new life! Cue the excitement!

Mom was in the bathroom getting ready for work like she always did and I was sitting in the hallways by the bathroom door. Finally I could sit up on my own without something holding me up and I was loving it. I was sitting on my favorite blanket playing with a stuffed chameleon Evangeline had gotten me awhile back ago when I looked up at mom. Sensing I was looking at her she looked down at me and smiled, I cooed at her and smile back but suddenly the mirror seemed very interesting to me as I focused my gaze on it.

"Do you wanna see your reflection bambina?" mom asked as she knelt down to me. Once again I cooed and reached up my arms to her as my answer, she laughed and hefted me into her caring arms as she went and stood in front of the mirror. And there I saw myself for the first time ever, there I saw my new look and I was stunned. Really stunned at how I looked but something seemed really off, I mean I didn't mind the fact I had spiky black hair nor did I mind the fact my eyes were two different colors.

One eye was an emerald green color like mommy's eyes while the other eyes was an oceanic sapphire blue color. Weird I have mis-matched eyes I thought but what stuck out to me the most were the curly sideburns.

Wait...What?

Sideburns I had curly sideburns and spiky black hair! I look just like Reborn from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, what the hell!?

This couldn't be what I looked like could it!?

"You look just like your daddy, sideburns and all." mommy smiled placing a kiss on my cheek.

No, way I was the daughter of the sun Acrobaleno the number one best hit man in the world.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: I hope this chapter was good and long to everyone's satisfaction so please review:)**


End file.
